The secret of holy tree
by Artemisaish
Summary: UPDATE! Pembunuhan pertama telah terjadi di tengah badai! apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah Naruto bertemu 'dengannya? chap 3! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Bangkit dari kuburan!XP**

**Hola minna, setelah berabad abad tertidur ala putri salju (muntah!), Ai kembali lagi! (tereak pake toa). Ini adalah fic horror pertama Ai, yang Ai buat *walau jadi ketakutan sendiri* bersama editor Hyuuga Ruri yang agak physco**

**The Secret Of Holy Tree**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Secret Of Holy Tree (Original Version) © Airu Haruza and Hyuuga Ruri**

**Genre:**

**Horror/Romance/Mystery**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruta**

**(Sasunaru)**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi/BL/miss Typo/physco**

**Summary:**

**Tidak ada yang tersisa, bahkan darah yang sedari tadi menetes sudah mengering,**

**yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang mata yang melotot tidak rela.**

Kilat menyambar-nyambar seolah ingin merobek langit malam yang pekat tanpa adanya bintang yang menghiasi, rinai hujan yang mengguyur seolah air sungai yang terus menerus mengalir tiada henti. Dikejauhan tampak sebuah kastil yang megah nan kokoh. Kastil milik klan Uchiha yang merupakan klan terkaya sekaligus terhormat di negara Otogakure tersebut.

Dikejauhan tampak beberapa pasang mata mengawasi kastil itu, mata ular itu menatap tajam ke arah kastil seolah tidak berkedip, hasrat yang semakin tinggi melambung di pikirannya ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan di kastil yang tampak begitu megah. Lelaki bermata ular itu terus menatap ke arah kastil sambil memandang sekelilingnya takut ada seseorang yang melihatnya di kegelapan malam.

Terlihat bulan purnama tertutupi segumpal awan sedangkan bintang-bintang seolah enggan untuk muncul di langit malam untuk saat ini. Matanya semakin tajam dan secara perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya menembus malam yang gelap dan dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang namun begitu, semakin besar hasratnya ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya untuk segera mengambil alih kekuasaan di kastil milik klan Uchiha.

"Kabuto, apakah kamu yakin penghuni di kastil itu sudah terlelap?" tanya lelaki bermata ular itu sambil tetap menatap ke arah kastil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya, Tuan!" kata laki-laki berambut putih dan mengenakan kacamata itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergerak tepat tengah malam nanti. Suruh yang lain bersiap!"

"Baik, tuan!"

Tampak di kejauhan di antara kabut dan rintik-rintik hujan, anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berlari-lari kencang sambil tersedu-sedu dan,

"Aniki, tousan, kaasan!!!" teriaknya dengan suara serak. Sementara di belakangnya segerombolan orang mengejar anak laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu tersandung akar pohon yang besar dan lebat.

"Akhhh... aduh!" rintihnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Bayangan segerombolan orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat terlihat di kejauhan. Dengan susah payah anak laki-laki itu lalu bangkit namun kembali meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terkilir. Bayangan ketakutan tersirat jelas di wajahnya, dia merangkak menuju pohon besar yang telah membuatnya jatuh.

"Hahahahahaha…" tawa lelaki bermata ular itu dingin. Lelaki itu lalu mendekati anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang terduduk lemah di bawah pohon. Lelaki bermata ular itu lalu menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

Bintang-bintang semakin jelas tidak terlihat karena di tutupi kabut yang semakin tebal. Laki-laki bermata ular itu lalu mengambil sebuah kunai di balik jubahnya dan dengan sekali sentakan dia menghunus kunai tepat di jantung anak laki-laki itu.

CRAP!!!

Darah merembes dan menyatu dengan titik-titik air hujan. Mata anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melotot ngeri menatap wajah laki-laki yang tampak puas di depannya. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran dia menyentuh dadanya dan melihat darah yang jatuh menetes di tangannya. Anak laki-laki itu lalu menggenggam darahnya yang menetes-netes jatuh tepat di atas akar pohon besar. Darah yang menetes semakin banyak, dia menatap tajam mata laki-laki di depannya.

"Akk… aku akan datang padamu saat kau tidak menyadarinya dan mengambil setiap tetesan darah yang telah kau ambil dariku!" katanya dengan suara tercekat lalu dengan tatapan terakhir dia menatap dengan tajam setiap kehidupan di hadapannya sebelum hembusan napasnya berakhir. Tidak ada yang tersisa, bahkan darah yang sedari tadi menetes sudah mengering, yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang mata yang melotot tidak rela.

**25 tahun kemudian**

"Naruto! Berhentilah bermain-main! Dengarkan baik-baik!" teriak Iruka kesal pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya bermain-main.

"Gomen, sensei!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir, Iruka menghela napas melihat tingkah laku muridnya yang satu ini. Rasanya percuma memberitahunya, sudah ribuan kali dia menasehatinya tapi, Naruto tetap saja tidak mau mendengar.

"Itu, tadi penjelasan mengenai studi tour kita kali ini. kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan!" kata Iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya. Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah maron mengangkat tangannya.

"Silakan, Sabaku!"

"Jadi, kita juga harus membuat laporan sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, buat apa kita disana selama sebulan kalau bukan untuk membuat laporan nantinya." jelasnya "Baiklah, kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan bereskan barang-barang kalian! Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat besok, Naruto kamu jangan telat!" kata Iruka sambil memperingatkan murid-murid, khususnya Naruto.

Keesokan harinya,

Bus yang membawa siswa kelas satu SMA 1 Konoha pun melaju meninggalkan kota mereka yang penuh kedamaian, mereka menuju kota seberang Otogakure.

"Wah, pemandangannya indah sekali!" puji Sakura sambil melihat di kaca bus pemandangan alam dari kota Otogakure.

"Iya, iya cantik sekali!" puji Ino sambil mendorong Sakura menjauh dari jendela sehingga Sakura jatuh.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" kata Sakura balik mendorong Ino. Naruto lalu mendekati kedua gadis yang lagi bertengkar.

"Hei, kalian kenapa bertengkar? Apa karena memperebutkan aku."

"Tidak!" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Jalan yang mereka lewati mulai menanjak, di samping kiri-kanan jalan yang mereka lewati terpampang suatu pemandangan seperti lukisan alam. Pemandangan gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi dan di tutupi kabut tebal. Bayangan pepohonan masih panjang sekali seolah melukiskan suatu keindahan abadi yang terselip di pagi hari. Alam seketika menyapa para siswa yang tengah melewati perjalanan panjang, burung-burung yang hinggap di pepohonan pun ikut menyapa sambil bersiul-siul dengan suaranya yang merdu bagai senandung indah yang menentramkan hati bagi setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Awan yang putih bersih dan berarak sungguh tampak indah terlihat oleh kedua mata yang menghiasi langit biru di pagi hari. Tampaknya alam begitu penuh kedamaian di pagi itu.

Dari kejauhan tampak siluet kastil yang sangat besar dilatar belakangi oleh pepohonan yang lebat. Ketika bus yang ditumpangi semakin mendekati kastil kabut perlahan-lahan mulai menutupi pemandangan di sekitar kastil yang tampak menyeramkan. Kabut semakin lama semakin tebal dan…

CKiiiitttt

Tanpa di sangka bus mereka menabrak sesuatu, mereka saling berpandangan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tenang! Saya akan melihat keluar dulu." kata Kakashi-sensei seraya membuka pintu bus. Kakashi berjalan menuju bagian depan bus, dia melihat seekor kucing berbulu sekelam malam terbaring sekarat dengan darah menggenangi sekitarnya dan organ tubuh berserakan di jalan bersimbah darah. Seketika mata kucing itu melotot tajam ke arah Kakashi yang membuat bulu romanya merinding ketakutan melihatnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Iruka dari balik pintu bus.

"Eh, sa…ya ti…dak apa-apa, coba kamu lihat kemari." kata Kakashi terbata-bata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kucing itu. Iruka datang menghampiri Kakashi yang berdiri mematung dengan muka pucat.

"Ada apa?"

"Coba kamu lihat itu!" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah kucing itu. Iruka melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kakashi, dia tidak melihat apa-apa disana.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Iruka dengan dahi berkerut, tanda heran. Kakashi lalu kembali melihat ke arah kucing yang tadinya bersimbah darah dan tersentak kaget melihat kucing yang kini sudah hilang, bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas darah setetes pun.

"Ta…tap…tapi ta..di ada se…ekor ku…cing yang tertabrak di sa…na, lalu sa…ya melihat pandangan ma…ta ku…cing itu yang sangat menyeramkan." Kata Kakahi dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Kabut sudah mulai hilang." Kata Iruka mengajak Kakashi kembali ke bus. Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan, kastil semakin dekat dan beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di depan gerbang kastil. Ketika bus berhenti, Naruto langsung meloncat turun dari bus dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan semangat. Dia mendekati gerbang besar lalu mendongak ke atas. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menetes menjatuhi wajahnya dia lalu menyekanya dan melihat tangannya. Naruto kaget karena ada setetes cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir di tangannya. Dia berdiri mematung menyaksikan peristiwa yang baru terjadi dan suara gerbang yang terbuka seketika membuatnya sadar. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih berkacamata keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm, apakah kamu siswa Konoha?" tanya lelaki itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggu kalian." kata laki-laki itu sambil mempersilahkan masuk. Kakashi lalu menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil membawa barang.

"Arigatou, Naruto kamu tidak mengambil barangmu? Cepat ambil." perintah Kakashi. Naruto hanya mematuhi perintah gurunya.

Sesampainya di kastil mereka di persilahkan masuk, seorang laki-laki berusia 50-an berambut panjang dan bermata ular menyambut mereka.

"Ah, selamat datang di kota Otogakure. Ini adalah kastil saya dan selamat menikmati studi tour kalian." sambutnya sambil tersenyum dingin. "Silakan melihat-lihat kastil ini, kamar kalian berada di lantai 4."

"Terima kasih, tuan Orochimaru." kata Iruka sopan.

Malamnya Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil menuju ke halaman belakang kastil yang di tumbuhi banyak pepohonan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada siluet pohon yang paling besar di antara pohon yang lain. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri mematung di bawah pohon tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang tampak sekelam malam menatap kosong ke arah Naruto, dia terpaku melihat tatapan mata pemuda itu yang seolah menembus jiwanya dan tak bergeming sedikit pun sepertinya dia merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Dia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya, dia berbalik melihat Gaara dan Neji.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke dalam." Ajak Neji dan sekali lagi Naruto menoleh ke arah pohon besar itu dan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya hanya kekosongan dan kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti sekitar tempat itu.

**To be continued…**

**Akhirnya, fic horror pertama Ai dah selesai**

**Walaupun, dengan perjuangan berdarah-darah *bertengkar dengan sang editor***

**Hm…jangan salahkan Ai kalau agak physco karena ini ulah si Ruri itu yang menginginkan fic ini sedikit physco.**

**Baiklah, Ai minta ripiu dong dari para reader sekalian *menengadahkan tangan***

'**Ai nerima flame dari anda asal anda punya akun! Ato login ke akun anda lalu ngasih flame! Soalnya, maaf saja Ai gak nerima pengecut disini! Beranilah bertanggung jawab atas kata-katamu sendiri!!!'**

**Ai tunggu ripiu dari anda sekalian *tersenyum aneh***

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sebelumnya, Ai mau mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini! Sebenarnya chap 2 itu sudah selesai separuhnya! Tapi selalu terlambat karena akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekolah dan ngerjain tugas plus kena demam WB juga! Baiklah, ini adalah balasan review:**

**Yami No Uchinami: gak tau juga! ini bisa jadi romance apa kagak! liat aja perkembangan otakku! XD**

**Assassin cross: wah, itu gara-gara editor gila! tuh! liat aja nanti!**

**Kouro Ryuki: iya, makasih atas reviewnya!**

**Uzumaki Ariza: mungkin aja! melihat sama dengan ciri-ciri si Teme! -di bunuh!-**

**Kuronekoru: gak tau juga! mungkin aja! -di lempar ke got-**

**Fuuyuki Azuka: iya, makasih Uki-chan!**

**Meyra Uzumaki: Iya, sasu yang di bunuh! er- mungkin ratusan tahun! -di Chidori- bukan! waktu di bunuh hanya seumuran dengan Naru kok!**

**Key Ichi Aroora: Makasih atas sarannya!**

**Nora-chan: makasih ats reviewnya!  
**

**The Secret Of Holy Tree**

**Chapter 2**

**Terlepasnya segel**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Secret Of Holy Tree (Original Version) © Airu Haruza and Hyuuga Ruri**

**Genre:**

**Horror/supernatural/crime**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore**

**For physco dan pembunuhan**

**Pairing:**

**Sasunaru**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi/miss Typo/physco**

**Summary:**

**Ket.**

**The Secret of Holy Tree: Rahasia pohon keramat/suci**

_"Akk… aku akan datang padamu saat kau tidak menyadarinya dan mengambil setiap tetesan darah yang telah kau ambil dariku!" kata pemuda dihadapannya dengan suara tercekat dan sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya meninggalkan raganya yang masih melotot tidak rela. Darah yang mongering, dengan pelototan mata yang memandangnya tajam dengan latar belakang kilat yang menyambar-nyambar seolah hendak merobek langit malam._

CTARRR! Petir menyambar seakan ingin merobohkan kastil megah yang tampak dari kejauhan, guntur bergemuruh dan hujan seolah air bah yang jatuh terus-menerus mengguyur bumi.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya ngos-ngos-an bagai sudah berlari. Matanya bergerak liar memandang sekelilingnya dan menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui dimana dia berada. Laki-laki bermata ular itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mencoba menutup matanya. Tapi, bayangan pemuda yang melotot padanya masih melekat jelas diingatannya 'Kenapa? Padahal sudah dua puluh lima tahun berlalu, dia juga sudah tersegel.' Pikirnya merasa takut. Sementara, diluar kilat masih menyambar-nyambar ganas. Laki-laki itu kembali memejamkan matanya serta berusaha menulikan pendengarannya kepada kilat dan guntur yang masih saling bersahutan.

Fajar mulai terbit secara perlahan-lahan. Menyingsing bersama sinar sang mentari keemasan. Di balik awan putih kelabu, tersimpan satu kesan untuk pagi yang indah dan damai. Pohon-pohon bertiup lembut seolah mendendangkan nyanyian indah. Naruto menguap, tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Dia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah blue sapphire yang memandang penuh semangat kepada langit yang bersinar cerah melalui jendelanya. Tiba-tiba dia tertegun melihat seekor karasu *burung gagak* bertengger di jendelanya. Burung itu menatap Naruto tajam dengan mata hitamnya yang sangat kontras dengan mata langit milik Naruto, mereka saling menatap. Naruto merasa aneh dengan tatapan tajam burung dihadapannya, tatapan itu seolah menembus jiwanya.

"Naruto! Apa kamu sudah bangun?" kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget.

"Gaara, kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" kata Naruto kesal, dia lalu menoleh ke jendela dan burung gagak itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tapi, aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu karena tidak ada jawaban jadi, aku langsung masuk"

"Hm…aku baru bangun, ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju, Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggu untuk sarapan." kata Gaara, Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah mandi, Naruto bergerak menuruni tangga menuju lantai 3. Naruto memandang ke sekelilingnya dan pandangannya terpusat pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna biru dengan ornament laut yang seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat melihat di balik pintu itu. Naruto mendekat perlahan-lahan dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba…

"Jangan! Kamu tidak boleh membuka pintu itu." teriak Kabuto membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pintu ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan urusan kamu!" jawab Kabuto kasar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja yang masih bingung. Naruto lalu pergi menuju ke ruang makan, dan menikmati makanan tapi pikirannya masih tertuju pada pintu biru itu.

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian! Lalu kita akan mengelilingi kastil." perintah Kakashi. Usai makan, mereka di ajak berkeliling dipandu oleh Sakon yang merupakan kepala pelayan di kastil itu. Sakon sibuk menjelaskan bagian-bagian kastil dan cepat-cepat dicatat oleh anak-anak. Saat mereka melewati halaman belakang pandangan Naruto tertuju pada pohon besar. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rombongan menuju pohon yang sejak dulu menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering, sayup-sayup dia mendengar irama suara seruling dari arah pohon besar itu. Naruto mencari asal suara seruling yang seketika membuatnya merinding ketakutan namun, keinginannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah meniup seruling itu lebih besar. Langkah kakinya terhenti setelah merasakan ada hawa aneh yang merasuk dalam dirinya. Hawa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan takut, dan ngeri tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Suara kicauan burung yang menggema di telinganya membuatnya seketika terdiam. Angin semakin berhembus kencang seolah menghapus hawa aneh yang tadi merasukinya.

Dia melihat sesosok perempuan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil memegang seruling. Perempuan yang berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan mata tajam bagaikan elang menatap ke arahnya. Perempuan yang tadinya duduk seketika bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dengan jarak sekitar satu meter perempuan itu berhenti sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

"Jangan dekati pohon itu apalagi menyentuhnya!" kata perempuan itu pelan lalu berjalan menuju kastil. Naruto hanya diam membisu mendengar perintah perempuan yang berambut merah itu. Namun, ucapan perempuan yang seolah memerintahnya, membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mendekati pohon besar itu. Berbagai pertanyaan mengerumuni hatinya, banyak yang mengganjal di benaknya dan semua berasal dari larangan akan menyentuh dan mendekati sesuatu yang seketika menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang kemarin berdiri mematung di bawah pohon besar itu. Dia seketika merasakan pijakan tanah berlapiskan es sehingga sekujur tubuhnya di aliri oleh sengatan hawa dingin.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok laki-laki yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan seketika ia mencium bau darah, bau yang menyengat hidungnya. Ia berpaling melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari asal bau amis darah. Namun yang di dapatinya hanyalah deretan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah Naruto kembali berpusat pada sosok laki-laki berambut hitam model raven, ternyata sosok laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dan pandangannya terpusat pada sesuatu yang menancap di tanah berkilau keemasan. Dengan rasa penasaran dia melangkah mendekati benda tersebut. Ternyata benda itu sebuah garputala emas yang hanya sepanjang stengah meter, cahaya yang terpancar dari garputala itu sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara dalam kepalanya.

'Cabut!' perintah suara itu, sesaat Naruto bimbang tapi suara dalam kepalanya berteriak lebih kencang.

'CABUT!' Naruto tersentak, dia menggapai garputala kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit gemetaran. Ketika ia sudah menyentuh garputala itu, Naruto merasakan getaran dashyat yang mengalir bagai listrik di dalam dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto menekang kuat tangannya ke garputala yang tertancap kuat di tanah. Naruto lalu menutup matanya dan dengan tenaga dalam, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencabut garputala itu. Seketika darah menyembur keluar mengalir deras dari tempat garputala tertancap kuat. Naruto tidak menyadarinya, ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat garputala kecil yang sekarang telah berada di tangannya. Sampai seketika, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang membanjiri kakinya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakinya dan ternyata darah yang mengalir dari tempat garputala itu sudah sampai batas mata kaki Naruto.

Naruto berdiri mematung dengan pikiran yang di selimuti berbagai perkiraan di benaknya. Sampai suatu ketika, dua buah tangan muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarik kuat kaki Naruto. Refleks Naruto tersentak kaget dan menyentakkan kakinya yang membuatnya terlepas, dia lalu berlari sekuat tenaga dengan membawa garputala tanpa sadar. Langit mendung dengan petir menyambar-nyambar pertanda hal buruk segera terjadi, Naruto yang masih menggenggam garputala itu segera masuk ke kastil dan...

BRUK!

Seseorang menabraknya hingga tubuhnya oleng kehilangan keseimbangan, dia jatuh sedangkan orang yang di tabraknya tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah di tabraknya, dia menelan ludah.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini?" tanya suara berat itu dingin.

"Eh, Orochimaru-sama! Tidak, hanya bermain-main! Hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Lalu apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" tanyanya lagi setelah melihat bocah di depannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan garputala itu di belakangnya, dia lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, "Saya permisi dulu, Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru memandang punggung Naruto lalu menghela napas, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang sudah berkabut hitam dan hujan mulai turun, deras. Firasatnya sangat buruk ketika melihat petir menyambar-nyambar tiada henti dan semakin buruk ketika melihat cahaya biru muncul dari pohon beringin di halaman belakang, napasnya tercekat!

"Segel itu...jangan-jangan..."

Naruto masih berlari hendak bersembunyi, tapi di tikungan dia menabrak seseorang.

"Naruto, kalau jalan! Lihat-lihat!" kata sebuah suara yang terdengar amat kesal, Naruto memandangnya dan langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Gaara! Aku takut!" kata Naruto gemetaran.

"Hah? Hei, Naruto! Apa-apan kamu?" kata Gaara sambil melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku takut! Tadi, aku melihat..." katanya tidak yakin, "Sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Ehm...apa yah? Sebuah tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah."

"Hah! Kamu jangan bercanda!" kata Gaara tidak percaya.

"Benar! Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang melangkah tergesa-gesa di koridor kastil, wajahnya yang pucat nyaris tanpa darah tampak semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya, setelah dia sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam besar dia mengetuknya, kasar.

"Kabuto!" panggilnya, "Kabuto! Cepat, buka pintunya!" bentaknya. Pintu berderit pelan dan terbuka perlahan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut putih dan berkacamata. Dia mendorong pria berkacamat itu masuk ke kamar di ikuti dirinya lalu mengunci kamar itu.

"Eh, Orochimaru-sama, ada apa?"

"Segel itu..."

"Hah? Segelnya kenapa?" Orochimaru memegang kedua bahu Kabuto, menekannya.

"Segel itu..." dia menatap liar pemuda di depannya, "Telah terbuka!" katanya perlahan. Kabuto langsung melotot tidak percaya, dia langsung pucat.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya kebingungan.

"Betul, tadi cahaya biru muncul dari pohon itu, cahaya biru yang sama saat Tayuya menyegelnya."

"Lalu siapa yang telah membukanya?" Kabuto bertanya dengan ngeri, hatinya diliputi rasa cemas dan takut luar biasa sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tapi, tadi ada seorang bocah Konoha yang berada di halaman belakang beberapa menit sebelum kejadian itu."

"Mana mungkin? Tidak ada yang bisa mencabutnya kecuali...Akh..." Kabuto menyadari sesuatu, hal ini membuat Orochimaru semakin cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan orang tua bocah itu seorang pendeta dan _Maiko_?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Memangnya kenapa kalau orang tua anak itu seorang pendeta dan Maiko?

"Begini tuan! Zaman dahulu seorang Maiko dan seorang pendeta di takdirkan untuk mengabdi dalam kuil jadi, tidak akan terjadi pernikahan di antara keduanya. Tapi, ada beberapa juga yang melanggar peraturan tersebut. Mungkin anak itu keturunan pendeta dan Maiko yang menikah karena hanya keturunan itulah yang dapat membuka segel itu!" jelas Kabuto membuat Orochimaru tambah pucat pasi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya panik.

"Tenang, tuan! Saya harus memanggil Tayuya dulu dan baru kita mengambil langkah selanjutnya! Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Kita harus mengawasinya! Perintahkan Kimimaroo untuk mengawasi anak itu dan Sakon untuk mengawasi anak yang lainnya."

"Baik, tuan! Saya permisi!"

Sepeninggal Kabuto, Orochimaru berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu dengan tampang pusing. Tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arah jendela dan terkejut! Di sana, di depan jendela yang terbuka seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan pandangan sekelam langit malam menatap dingin Orochimaru yang membeku di tempat.

"Kkh-kau…KABUTO!" Orochimaru berteriak kencang, dia ketakutan setengah mati. Anak laki-laki itu bergerak perlahan bagaikan di tiup angin, dia melayang mendekati Orochimaru.

"Jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi kau!" Orochimaru berteriak seperti kesetanan, dia mundur hingga punggungnya terhalang oleh pintu. Anak itu terus bergerak hingga dia berhadapan dengan Orochimaru, anak itu berkata pelan.

_"Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali tetesan darah yang telah kau ambil dulu!" _katanya yang mirip gumaman. Lalu dia menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih membatu di tempatnya dengan mata melotot penuh kengerian sampai pintu di kamarnya di gedor-gedor keras menyadarkannya. Dia bangkit perlahan dan membuka pintu itu menampakkan Kabuto yang panik dan pucat.

"Tuan! Saya ada kabar buruk!" katanya panik.

"Kabar buruk apa?"

"Tayuya, Tayuya tewas!"

"Hah?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally chapter 2 selesai!**

**Baiklah, untuk chapter 3 adalah pembunuhan pertama!**

**Dan akan saya usahakan update secepatnya –kalo banyak yang review!-**

**Hahahah…**

**Bercanda! Yang penting mau di baca sudah cukup kok!**

**Er-tapi Ai harap jangan lupa**

**Di review juga!**

**Biar Ai tahu kesalahan Ai!**

**So,**

**Review!**

**Minna!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Halo, All! –tampang innosen- hehehe… -dilempar reader-**

**R: Darimana loe author bego!**

**A: Gomenne! Reader-san! Saya lupa fic ini! –dibuang-**

**Maaf! Maaf! Saya baru lihat review kemarin! Dan terharu! Karena banyak yang minta updet! Maaf! Yah!**

**The Secret Of Holy Tree**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Murderer**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**A bit hints Shounen ai/Phsyco**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang berjalan cepat di koridor, tergesa-gesa. Sesekali dia berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Dia melintasi koridor-koridor gelap yang dikelilingi oleh baju zirah berdebu atau lukisan-lukisan dengan pandangan mata hampa. Wanita dengan baju kimono merah bernamaTayuya itu melangkah terburu-buru bagaikan dikejar oleh sesuatu. Baginya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting harus dilakukannya sekarang, karena ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya. Sekarang wanita itu memasuki sebuah lekukan gelap di salah satu sudut, dan di hadapannya terpampang sebuah lorong yang panjang dan suram. Wanita berumur empat puluh tahun itu melangkah masuk. Petir masih menyambar-nyambar dengan keras sekarang disertai angin yang kencang.

'Aku harus sembunyi dari 'dia'!' pikirnya. Tayuya terus memasuki lorong itu. Dia membawa obor di tangan kanannya. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya dia sampai disebuah pintu kayu besar dengan pahatan kasar. Dia membuka pintu besar itu.

Ruangan di balik pintu kayu itu lebih suram lagi! Hanya dua obor yang menggantung di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ruangan yang berbentuk persegi itu kosong dan hanya terdapat satu kursi di sudut ruangan serta satu jendela berbingkai kaca. Di luar tampak badai yang hebat sedang berlangsung. Langit-langit ruangan itu terdapat gambar _Oni _atau yang biasa disebut sebagai setan neraka, _Oni_ ini berbentuk manusia dengan kepala anjing dan terdapat sepasang tanduk merah di kepalanya. Matanya merah dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat gambar aneh berbentuk trisula dengan tinta hitam. Trisula atau tombak bermata tiga yang biasa dikenal dengan garputala itu dikelilingi lingkaran berwarna merah darah. Itulah yang disebut segel _Jigoku_ atau segel neraka. Tayuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling memastikan 'dia' tidak berada di tempat itu. Menghela napas, Tayuya melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke dalam lingkaran itu. Dia duduk persis di tengahnya dan mulai bersemedi.

_"Kau pikir dapat selamat dengan lindungan segel itu? Jangan bermimpi kau!"_ sahut sebuah suara dingin bagaikan es menggelegar di sekiling ruangan membuat bulu kuduk Tayuya merinding seketika. Hal ini juga disebabkan hawa di ruangan itu menjadi lain.

"Pergi kau! Jangan kemari! Kau sudah tersegel!" teriak Tayuya agak ngeri.

"_Heh? Tersegel katamu? Segel busukmu itu sudah terlepas! Aku bebas sekarang,_" kata suara itu dingin, dia menambahkan dengan suara rendah yang mengancam, "_Bebas untuk membunuhmu!_"

Tiba-tiba jendela terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda pucat dengan mata sekelam malam menatap dingin dan tajam. Rambut ravennya bergoyang pelan Karena tertiup angin, dia mengenakan yukata biru donker yang berlumuran darah kering hitam pekat dan robek di bagian perut dab dadanya, yukata terakhir yang dia pakai. Tayuya nampak sangat terkejut dan langsung ketakutan setengah mati.

"U…chi…ha? Mm…mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin jantungmu perempuan!" sahut pemuda itu dingin. Seketika, sekujur tubuh wanita itu langsung gemetaran.

"Tt…to…long! Jjj…jangan!" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan muka memelas, airmata langsung membanjiri wajahnya.

"Jangan?" Uchiha itu berkata dengan nada sinis, "Kau memohon padaku sekarang! Ironis sekali! Dulu aku memohon padamu, kau tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali!"

"I…tu…aku minta maaf! _Yamette kudasai, Sasuke!_" tapi Uchiha itu tidak menggubris kata-kata wanita itu dan malah melangkah maju mendekatinya membuat Tayuya semakin pucat pasi.

"Tenang! Kau akan mati persis sama denganku! Agar kau juga meraskan bagaimana rasanya dibunuh seperti itu!" setelah berkata begitu ruangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan yang lebat. Tayuya yang kaget langsung berdiri, dia memandang sekeliling nya dengan tatapan bingung dan ketakutan.

Dari kejauhan tampaklah seorang pemuda berlari dengan wajah pucat dan bersimbah airmata. Tubuhnya yang mengenakan yukata biru robek dan berlumuran darah. Dia berlari dengan wajah ketakutan sekali-sekali dia menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah samping lalu menarik pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan nada khawatir.

"Dei-nii?" Sasuke memastikan, melihat pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Sasuke langsung memeluknya dan menangis terisak.

"Mereka membunuh kaasan, tousan dan aniki! Hiks…"

"Aku tahu! Ayo, kau harus segera pergi dari sini! Jangan sampai tertangkap! Mereka berencana menghabisi seluruh keluarga Uchiha!" Sasuke mengangguk. Dia lalu segera berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda pirang itu. Arah pintu gerbang selatan.

"Hei, bukankah itu Uchiha bungsu?" sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Iya benar! Ayo, kita kejar dia! Orochimaru-sama! Kami menemukannya!" mereka lalu mengejar pemuda itu hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah pohon beringin yang amat besar. Dan pemuda itu tersandung oleh akarnya, sepasang tangan pucat menarik yukatanya kasar.

"Hm…ternyata kau lebih tampan dari kakakmu! Menarik!" kata suara berat sambil membelai pipi Sasuke, "Tapi sayang aku harus…"

CRAP…

"Akh…" jerit Tayuya tertahan begitu kunai di tangan Orochimaru menancap di dada Sasuke. Darah merembes membasahi kimono merahnya, matanya terbelalak lebar sekaligus ngeri. Orochimaru menarik kembali kunai itu dan terdengar suara daging yang robek.

"Ja…jangan! Aaaa…" Tayuya merintih kesakitan. Dia melihat Sasuke yang berada di pohon tersenyum padanya. Lalu seakan dunia telah berputar dirinya berubah menjadi Sasuke dan Sasuke berubah menjadi dia!

"Tayuya, ayo! Lakukan cepat!" ucap Orochimaru.

"Apa harus sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan yukata merah.

"Tentu saja! Ayo, lakukan! Aku harus segera ke kastil!"

"Baiklah, Hidan, Kakuzu, zetsu! Bantu aku!" mereka membaringkan tubuh Tayuya yang sudah bersimbah darah tapi masih bergerak. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mayat itu.

"Kakuzu, Hidan! Kalian gambar anagramnya!" perintahnya sambil mengambil sebuah trisula emas yang tingginya sekitar lehernya dengan lonceng di salah satu mata tombaknya.

"Ss…sasuke! Tolonglah! Aku…" kata Tayuya dengan suara tercekat tampaknya tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Aku hanya menjalankan tugas!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan bersamaan dengan itu dia menghujamkan tombak itu ke arah perut Tayuya. Darah merah langsung muncrat keluar dari perutnya yang robek. Tayuya mendelik tak sanggup berbicara lagi! Dia mengejang dan akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan mata melotot tidak rela.

Pemandangan hutan itu telah berganti kembali menjadi ruangan yang suram yang kini bertambah suram setelah tubuh yang telah menjadi mayat itu tergeletak di tengah ruangan dengan berlumuran darah dan mata melotot. Seorang pemuda memandangi mayat itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya. Lalu dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum walau tak mau dikatakan sebuah seringaian yang menandakan dia puas. Satu korban telah didapatkannya. Sebuah rantai telah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

**xxxxx**

Orochimaru, seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat berambut hitam panjang, sinar matanya selalu menampakkan kelicikan dan kekuasaan. Kini Nampak jalan dengan tergesa-gesa, sinar wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan sekaligus ketakutan amat sangat. Dia baru saja mendengar berita kematian salah seorang anak buahnya yang merupakan pendeta atau pembawa segel, Tayuya. Di sebelahnya Kabuto yang sepertinya kesusahan mengimbangi langkah tuannya.

"Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kabuto dengan suara pelan, "'Dia' pasti akan membunuh kita semua!"

"Diamlah! Saya sedang berpikir sekarang!" bentak pria bermata ular itu, "Untuk sementara, perintahkan Kakuzu dan Hidan mengurus mayat Tayuya. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa ada yang meninggal dalam kastil ini! Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan!"

"Kita harus bergegas!"

* * *

Pagi hari tampak tidak lebih baik dari semalam, langit sangat gelap yang disebabkan oleh awan mendung yang sangat tebal menutupi sinar matahari. Hujanpun sangat deras bagai air yang ditumpahkan langsung ke bumi. Naruto dan teman-temannya berada di aula duduk termenung, tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun, pasalnya kegiatan hari ini adalah penjelajahan sekitar kastil akan tetapi keadaan cuaca sangat tidak mendukung.

Iruka tampak gelisah melihat cuaca tersebut, perasaannya sungguh tak enak sekarang. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya membaca buku sambil makan cemilan di tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya guru Iruka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Cuaca sedang tidak begitu baik sekarang! Kita tunggu saja agar hujannya agak reda!"

Naruto yang duduk agak jauh dari temannya kali ini agak diam. Hal tersebut sungguh aneh mengingat Naruto seorang anak yang tidak bisa diam. Gaara yang menyadari hal tersebut menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Gaara pelan akan tetapi, Naruto tidak menggubrisnya atau tidak mendengarnya, "Hei, Naruto!" panggil Gaara sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto tampak kaget melihat Gaara, mata sapphirenya mencerminkan rasa takut.

"Ga…ara? Ada apa?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Kok dari tadi diam terus?"

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa! Mungkin hanya sedikit capek karena habis menjelajahi kastil kemarin."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengangguk, "Ya sudah! Kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih! Kurasa aku mau kembali ke kamar saja. Panggil aku jika sudah waktunya penjelajahan." Gaara mengangguk, Naruto bangkit lalu meninggalkan aula untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai empat.

Lorong-lorong kastil tampak lebih gelap karena langit yang mendung sehingga tampak seperti malam hari. Naruto melangkah muram melewati halaman belakang untuk naik ke lantai dua, dia masih merasa tidak enak setelah kejadian kemarin di bawah pohon beringin. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai di kamarnya dan baru sadar bahwa dia membawa sesuatu. Sebuah trisula emas dengan lonceng di salah satu matanya. Naruto langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Sejak kecil, dia yang tinggal di kuil selalu diajarkan tentang hal-hal mistis, menemukan sebuah trisula atau tongkat pendeta di bawah pohon jelas bukan suatu pertanda yang baik baginya. Ketika melangkah melewati pintu halaman belakang yang entah kenapa terbuka padahal sekarang sedang hujan keras dia tiba-tiba berhenti karena matanya tanpa sengaja melirik halaman belakang.

Di sana! Tepat di tengah halaman berdiri seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya, Naruto merasa familier dengan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya mengenakan yukata biru donker yang basah kuyup, dia menunduk memandang tanah. Naruto merasa heran dan bingung melihat pemuda itu. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, menyambar sebuah payung tua yang tersandar di tembok kastil. Dengan langkah terhuyung karena angin kencang, Naruto melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Nanti kau sakit!" tegur Naruto dengan suara keras beradu dengan suara hujan ketika jaraknya hanya sekitar satu setengah meter dengan pemuda itu. Tidak ada reaksi! Naruto semakin penasaran, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat kepada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku yang tinggal di kastil ini." kata Naruto, "Kau tidak takut sakit? Ayo, kita masuk!" kali ini pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Lo? Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk? Nanti kau sakit lo!" pemuda itu akhirnya berbicara dengan suara pelan yang lebih mirip bisikan tapi anehnya Naruto bisa mendengarnya walau di tengah hujan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk." katanya pelan. Seakan tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi, Naruto malah bertanya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamarku dikunci oleh orang-orang itu."

"Kamar? Kau punya kamar? Yang mana?

"Di lantai tiga." Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru yang kata Kabuto dilarang mendekat ke kamar itu.

"Aku tahu yang mana kamarmu! Ayo, aku antar kamu kesana!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Dingin! Laksana mencelupkan tangan ke dalam es akan tetapi, Naruto hanya beranggapan itu disebabkan oleh cuaca yang dingin ini. Mereka sampai di selusur tangga, Naruto mengeringkan badannya dan menoleh memandang pemuda di sebelahnya yang terus menunduk.

"Hm…kita belum berkenalkan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya dengan senyum cerah. Barulah pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dia mempunyai bola mata hitam pekat dan kulit wajah yang pucat.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Salam kenal Naruto!" kata Sasuke menyambut tangan Naruto, dia menyeringai senang.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Maaf, kali ini agak pendek!**

**Tapi Chap depan saya usahakan panjang!**

**Dan updetnya juga gak akan lama!**

**Doain yah supaya gak terkena WB!**

**Balasan Review:**

**ttixz lone cone bebe : **Hai! Maaf!deh! ini udah updet! Gak marah kan? Hehehe…

**0869-542 : **Terima kasih sudah bilang storynya menarik! Ini udah updet!

**Athena : **Makasih! Aih…jangan panggil senpai dong! Malu nih!

**Li : **Wah, semangat sekali yah! Iya, iya sabar! Sasu punya perasaan? Hm…gimana yah? –digeplak- nanti dilihat deh! Hehehe…

**Celticmegami : **Hai Celtic! Terima kasih udah nunggu lanjutannya! Dan terima kasih juga untuk sarannya! –masukin ke kotak saran- nanti Ai pertimbangkan!

**Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto : **terima kasih! Oke! Masuk ke kotak saran deh! Memang rencananya gitu!

**Ann : **belum terlalu pasti juga nanti ada BL ato nggak! Tergantung mood –dibunuh- bercanda! Ann lihat aja nanti! Sasunaru kan pair favku! Pasti ada hintsnya dong! Iya, nanti saya masukin humor!

**Mechakucha no aoi neko : **makasih! Tuh udah ada korbannya!

**Sasu-temechan : **Iya, updet! Hahaha…semangat sekali yah!

**Hitomi Mi Chan : **Salam kenal juga! Iya, saya dah berusaha panjangin! Dan terima kasih dah mampir.

**Krep-krep : **saya tahu kalo ada typo kok –pundung- hahaha…baiklah! Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki typonya! Makasih yah!

**Usera : **Makasih! Saya akan berusaha!

**Orange Naru : **Makasih udah review! Salam kenal! Iya, saya berusaha untuk panjangin! Susah nyari ide! –ditampol-

**Tsukiyomi Hikari : **iya, maaf kelamaan! Hiks…maaf yah!

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka : **thanks udah review! Iya ini udah updet!

**Maaf yah,**

**Oke! Saatnya review! Please!**

**With'd Peace heart,**

**Airu Haruza \(*_~)/**


End file.
